Project Z-O-N-E
by Nerokin4
Summary: Project Z-O-N-E has been released out into the World... but can he survive after five months of being a Resurrected body? (I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.)
1. Reurrection

South Islanders Evolution

There are two key components to the Resurrection of the Body. They are a fresh corpse is needed, and the DNA, brain activity, and a few other things I don't want to talk about. I was dead for fifty minutes, and then someone discovered the technology behind Resurrection. They decided to use me as a test subject for this theory. I only remember clearly that my Subject Name is Zone, and that I'm twelve years old. Everything else is a mix between life as Sonic the Hedgehog and life as a normal school kid. Here's what happened from the moment the Scientists let me go.

Resurrection

I spent my time speeding like the Blue Blur between Westopolis and South Island. I forgot to mention that The Abilities of the Non-Revivable test subject are transferred to the corpse during a Resurrection. I also developed some of Sonic's Traits, such as Spiky blue hair and green eyes… and a tail. Yes I even Grew a tail… please don't make fun of me.

Anyway, one day I was speeding through Green Hill Zone, talking to the animals I met along the way (apparently I can do that). Then I met up with someone. She was wearing a pink dress had pink hair and Cyan eyes. I don't know why but I felt a familiar pull in the back of my mind that said stay away from her. But then something came out of the sky. They were robots… not like Eggman's or Robotnik's but these were new to Mobius. They chased after the girl and being a human (at one point, at least) I had to go help her.

When I finally caught up with them they had the girl cornered. These robots, humanoid with blasters for arms, aimed at her. I jumped, curled up into a ball and dashed onto every one, destroying them one at a time. The girl was still in the corner hiding her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The girl uncovered her face to see me standing there.

"Are you… the one who saved me?" she asked. "Why do you look like… him?"

"Him?"

"A friend who died five months ago. I'm Alice by the Way."

"Call me Zone. That's my Subject Title, Project Z-O-N-E."

"Nice to meet you Zone."


	2. Logan Black

Logan Black

Alice brought me to her house; I kept getting glances here and there but nothing major. When we finally got to her house, she told me that her parents were a little… suspicious of everyone since her friend left. They gave me some food, something I hadn't had in a while, and Alice took me to her room. She pulled out a book a yearbook from Triton Side Elementary.

"What I'm about to show you…" She said. "Is a picture of the boy I liked since the beginning of fifth grade… he and I have been friends until he… left." She opened the book to a page very early in the book. Then she scanned the pictures until she found the one she was looking for. I looked at the one she pointed to… one Logan Black… it was me! My facial features and the green eyes were mirrored on this boy, nothing else, not the blue hair, not the tail… nothing else. He looked like a normal kid with black hair, wearing a school uniform for the school.

"What happened to this boy?" I asked. "Is he…?"

"I don't like to think about it," Alice answered. "But he was hit by a truck, drunk driving, going too fast to slow down by the time he saw Logan."

"Where is he buried?"

"No too far from here… he and his twin brother were buried in the Westopolis Cemetery."

"Where did he live!?"

"Just off Pilot Strip Road."

"We're going there, now!"


	3. Grave Robbed

Grave Robbed

Alice and I got permission to dig up Logan's Grave, from the Black Family. We got the shovels and dug up the coffin… when we opened it… there was nothing inside!

"What on Mobius does this mean!?" Alice Screamed. "Is Logan still alive!?"

"No…" I explained. "I'm a test subject for the process of Resurrection. My DNA and Skills were merged with the original Sonic the Hedgehog's."

"What does this have to do with Logan!?"

"I was dead for fifty minutes… I woke up five months ago." Silence… Alice was shocked.

"Logan… it really is you." a voice said behind us. We turned around and found a boy who looked a lot like me… except for the hair… and the eyes… and whatever else happened to be black or red, but his skin and facial features matched mine.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

"Call me Shad, Project S-H-A-D of the Mobius Resurrection Experiment."

"So… you're like me?"

"More so than you think, my name before I died was Barry Black…"


	4. Return to Earth

Return to Earth

"Barry!?" Alice exclaimed. "You're Barry Black!?"

"Formerly… Now I'm Shad. As he is… Zone was it?"

"Yeah that's right…" I said.

"The truck killing you was no accident. Neither was the cave in that killed me. They were premeditated strikes to get fresh corpses."

"Who thought that up?" Alice asked.

"It's your mother; she's the one behind the Theory of Resurrection as a science in the first place."

"My mother is the nicest woman you could know, why would she think this up?"

"I meant your birth mother, Elixia Avery," Shad made a gesture to the stars. "For five months now she's been on another planet as far as G.U.N. could tell, but Zone and I are the only way to reach this planet for anyone… besides the Chaos Emeralds of course, but they went missing around the same time she did."

I thought on it, how could we reach the distant stars? Then it hit me.

"Did Avery steal the Master Emerald?"

"No, and there's our ticket to Elixia."

We went to Angel Island and saw a Red Echidna. We told him we had business with someone not on Mobius and that our only way to reach her is with the Master Emerald.

"Alright, but The Girl and I are going with you. I'm Kid by the way."

Shad and I stood on top of the Master Emerald grabbed each other's hand and yelled out "Chaos Control!" we must've gotten separated at some point during the warp, because I woke up in the middle of a street alone.


	5. Arrival on Earth

Arrival on Earth

My first instinct was to jump over the headlights that came around me. With Sonic's skills it was easy. But when the drivers realized that something was in the middle of the street they stopped entirely. Then a group of… I don't know what to call them… Law enforcers? Anyway they showed up and checked out the trouble.

"How could a kid cause this much trouble?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, just get him!" said the other. Well I ran off and they had a hard time catching me even in their cruisers which were much more advanced than the ones we had on Mobius. They could hover at least three feet off the ground and fly short distances in cruise mode, and fly half way across the world in flight form.

I was already a mile ahead of them when they must've judged I was too fast for them. From what I could judge to be a few hours later, I thought I'd lost the Enforcement. The moon was out and I was thinking, where could Shad and Kid and Alice be… or for that matter are they even in this time period? Then someone Drove up to the light I was sitting on.

"Hey Kid!" One of them yelled. "Can you come down here!?" I jumped down. "What's your name, and what's your story?"

"My name is Messiah, Project Z-O-N-E, everyone calls me Zone," I said. "Can you tell me what Planet I'm on?"

"Earth… What planet are you From?"

"Mobius."

"Ah… do you know Sonic the Hedgehog then?"

"Well… sort of… half of what makes me up is him."

"What is Messiah?"

"I thought it would be obvious seeing as the name came from an Earthly concept, Messiah is the resurrection of one body, another spirit, and a new soul."

"Hmm… do you mind coming to base with us to see someone, I think he'd like to see you."


	6. Chris Thorndyke's Still Alive

Chris Thorndyke's Still Alive

Apparently the guy who the Enforcer was going to introduce me to… knew me… or at least he knew Sonic the Hedgehog. Around a hundred and forty four years ago on earth, Sonic took down a group of Monsters Called the Metarex, This guy was around at that point.

"Chris?" I looked at this man. He was around twenty four… of course his aging process was slowed to meet that of Mobius twelve Mobian Years ago.

"Sonic!?" Chris said. "Is that you!?"

"Dr. Thorndyke this kid calls himself Messiah Project Z-O-N-E." The Enforcer who brought me said. "Do you know what that means?"

"No… I haven't heard From Sonic in a few years, But I have noticed strange spikes in Chaos Energy here and there."

"The Chaos Emeralds!" I exclaimed.

"The Chaos Emeralds are here!?" Chris said.

"They disappeared Five months ago. At least it's been that long on Mobius."

"The Signatures started popping up around five years ago. That can't be a coincidence."

"Why not?"

Chris thought on a way to explain it to me.

"One Mobian Month is on Earthly Year," He finally said. "You and I age slower than anyone else because our aging process is slowed down to Mobian speed. If they disappeared five months ago from Mobius and Appeared five years ago on Earth-" Chris was interrupted.

"Sir the results of the scanning process," one of the Scientists said. He handed Chris a file folder Marked Photoscan #3455897125. Chris looked in the Folder and asked me to follow him. We got to a room with a Plexiglas tube. At the base was a large piece of metal, probably the Photoscanner, as it rose I saw a girl's feet appear, then the legs, then the body, the speed at which these thing were appearing, plus the cloths indicated that the girl was twelve. Finally the head came out from under the Photoscanner… Alice's head!

"What did you do to her?" I asked Chris.

"We merely Scanned her to see what was causing her to glow when she got here. I doubt that's natural even for Cross Universal Travelers."

"She was glowing?"

"And hanging from a billboard, When the fire department saved her they brought her to us to see why she was glowing. Do you know her?"

"She's the first human friend I had since my… resurrection."

"Wha-What is The Messiah Project?"

"An unnatural way to bring the dead back to life… they aren't themselves once they come back though… Has another of me come here!? A black one!?"

"No… you're the only Messiah Project so far…. Now I want to know how the Messiah Project works."

"I'll tell you once I find Shad. For now, Let. Alice. Go!"


	7. Sonic and Logan's Memories

Sonic and Logan's Memories

When Alice was let go, we got a tour of Area 50X, and it was almost like Chris and I really were friends for a little over six years. Then he noticed the Wedding Rings I always wear on the chain around my neck.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Don't know," I said. "I was brought back with these around my neck, I don't know who they belong to, but I can't bear to take them off."

"May I see them?"

"If you can without taking them off, yes."

He took the Rings and read the engraving on the inside I never could read myself. Then he read what they said aloud with a hint of surprise on his face.

"'To the Love between Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.' Never thought I'd see the day when sonic gave up and married her."

"I wish I remembered how exactly it happened, but I wouldn't say he gave up."

"Wait… you can remember it?" Chris said.

"They gave me more than his DNA and Abilities when they brought me back."

"But the memories are unclear?"

"Even my own are jumbled."

"Come with me," Chris didn't say anything again until we made it to a room marked "Amnesiac Room."

"This room is supposed to help those with Amnesia. Normally it wouldn't be used for your case, but you aren't normal."

He directed me to sit in a chair while he strapped me in. he put a helmet on and recorded all my memories in a few seconds. Then the playback came on. It started with the very moment Sonic was born. Within minutes it flashed to Sonic meeting Chris, then Amy and Sonic's wedding, then Rosemary's Birth, then Rosemary's wedding, then the birth of Shadow Jr., Sonic Jr. and Amy II. Then finally I saw Metal Sonic turn Sonic's head to the last thing he'd ever see, the missile that killed him.

Everything went fuzzy for a few minutes. Then it showed Logan's life, from first birthday, to meeting Alice, to the truck accident. I found myself crying more over Sonic's life than Logan's finally everything went dark and I got out of the chair.


End file.
